


Gasoline

by lighthouseglow



Series: The Tales That Really Matter [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’d have a whole flock of baby hawks! …Get it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

“It’s not right, what they’re doing to the mages. I don’t see how anyone could be blind to how…horrifying it is.”

Anders squeezed my shoulder. “That’s why we’re in the underground, Lily. Our children deserve better than—”

“Children?!” I yelped. “We don’t have any!”

“I’m sorry, I meant in general.”

“…Making them is fun, but…”

“We’d have a whole flock of baby hawks! …Get it?”

“Alright, _you_ write your manifesto!”

“No! You’re the amazing writer! I need…”

I giggled. “Oh, Anders, not the pout, please!”

“None can resist! Or we can resort to desperate measures like _this_ ,” he said, tickling my ribs.

“But your work!” I squeaked, falling over on the pile of parchment.

“We need to enjoy ourselves as much as possible and since you’re already melting in my arms I think the work can wait.”


End file.
